


ive got some lies to tell

by subtlyhaught



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Non-Graphic Violence, also harry is like not a great dude as per canon also bc i need plot, blood mentions, but i love him i promise, it ends soft, okay so this is angsty but it's not like angsty yknow, set on the isle, theres a good amount of like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtlyhaught/pseuds/subtlyhaught
Summary: "I was only looking out for you."





	ive got some lies to tell

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! There are loads of mentions of violence and lots of blood and its a rough time so if you're triggered by that please don't read !
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy this slightly angsty fic. Its very loosely based off Homesick by Catfish and the Bottlemen.

Evie winced at the harsh sound of boots on the metal stairs. They were old, and rickety, and really, Evie was sure they were bound to collapse one of these days, but at least they were a great alarm system. They were obnoxiously loud, creaking and squeaking and groaning and crackling at such a volume they were sure to wake even the deepest of sleepers.

(Not that anyone on the Isle slept deeply - that was the first rule to survival.)

But Evie didn't need to be woken. The blue haired girl had been waiting up anxiously, counting the minutes as they flew by, until she had finally heard the first terribly loud ricochet of dark purple heels on the, aforementioned, old metal steps that lead into the warehouse. There were four levels between the room Evie was in and the entry on the ground floor, so the brown eyed girl had a moment or two to steady her breathing, and brace herself.

Her eyes shut as she listened to the rough thumps and clacks of boots, inhaling through her nose, and exhaling out her mouth - past trembling lips and into the starry silence, until the climb of the stairs came to an end. Evie kept her eyes shut a moment longer, hands balling the thin, dirty material of the sheet that was halfheartedly spread across the mattress she sat on. She took another breath, before she cracked open a honey brown eye.

Mal stood at the opposite end of the room, hair wild and jacket torn open dramatically. If Evie squinted, she thought she could see dried blood caking the side of Mals face.

The latter stepped further into the room, an eery, angry quiet around her, until she stood at the end of Evies bed; where the moonlight just barely caught her silhouette. Evie knew she was mad. She could read Mal like an open book now, but still, her eyes were fixated on the silver lining that cupped the girls flushed cheeks and weaved through her purple hair. She looked angelic, even though Evie was sure horns were ready to spout from her head.

The girls were silent a moment, complete opposite emotions clashing between the two of them, when finally, Mal spoke.

"You told my mother?"

Her voice was laced with quiet anger, dripping from every word like venom. But there was something else there, something Evie recognized as betrayal. She didn't like that.

So Evie scooted forward on the barely existent bed, and ignored the squeezing of her heart as Mal took a step back. "I didn't have a choice, M."

" _Yes_ you did. _Of course_ you did." Mal snarled, raising her voice slightly as she began gesturing with her hands. "You _always_ have a choice."

"Have you seen yourself?" Evie tried, edging even closer to the end of the bed. Mal didn't move this time. "Who did that?" The blue haired girl gestured at Mals jacket - the way it had been torn apart.

The step back Mal had taken brought her directly into the moonlight that was streaming through the closed windows. It no longer brushed her face, but instead cascaded brightly down her features. It illuminated the slight bruising around a split lip, shone against the dried blood that was indeed caked on the side of her face, and brought to light the tousled state of her clothing. Mal looked a mess.

But at her silence, Evie only pressed. "Was it Harry?"

Mal held up a hand, as if to stop Evie from even assuming, but Evie took the gesture as a definite yes.

"How many times, Mal?" The brown eyed girl started, looking desperately up at her best friend. "How many times have you two fought? How many times has it been fairly?" Mal was still silent, her jaw set defiantly, until Evie next spoke. "He could _kill you Mal."_

At this, Mal took another step back, shaking her head furiously and wringing her hands together. "That doesn't mean you tell my _mother!"_   She growled, her voice sounding more like a dragons roar with every second that went by.

"You're _bleeding_ Mal." Evie hissed, gesturing at the state of her jacket, the bottom half torn away to expose her abdomen, where the thin black shirt the girl sported underneath the leather clung to her lower stomach, Evie only now realizing that it was damp with blood. "If I didn't tell someone you'd be another body on the streets."

"I may as well be," the utter fury in Mals voice surprised Evie a bit; the girl had heard it before, but never directed at her. "Do you know what my mom could do? To Uma, to Gil, to _me?_ Now that she knows that her daughter, her big, bad, _evil_ daughter regularly gets the shit beat out of her by some fucking _pirates?"_ The shorter girl scoffed, turning on her heel to face Evie now. "I come home with blood on my face and she's tells me it _must have been a good day at work_ E. She doesn't give a shit about me, she just cares whether or not I ruin her fucking _image._ And now I've been completely fucking _banned_ from Umas territory - that includes the fucking _docks._ The _docks_ , aka the entire reason I'm ever in Umas territory in the first place, so I can try and get the best food for you, and Jay, and Carlos, and Dizzy, before its all _gone_ and now I have to fucking ask _Anthony_ to go for me because I'm fucked-"

"I was only looking out for you."

Immediate silence followed Evies words. Mal was staring at her, mouth just slightly open. The green eyed girl had stopped her tangent immediately at the sincerity in Evies voice; because the amount of tender care they held were a crime - a literal crime - on the Isle. Its true what Auradon kids thought - children of villains weren't taught kindness, or selflessness, or empathy. They were taught how to _survive._ And if surviving meant being a ruthless fucking bitch, then that's what you'd be. But caring?

That got you killed.

So yeah, the words, the tone, the small volume of Evies voice, it had her floored.

She found herself just staring for a moment, until Evie continued. "You may be big, and bad, and evil by Isle standards, but you still _bleed."_ A pause, where Evies voice dropped to a breathy murmur. "And I'm so scared that one day I won't be able to stop it."

Another silence, broken after thirty seconds when Mal heaved a sigh, taking a step or two towards Evie until she was close enough to stand between the girls legs and hold her head between her hands. Evie leaned forward then, pressing her head in Mals hip juncture, careful to avoid the exposed patch of shirt that was still soaked with blood.

It was Mal who spoke.

"I just.. I wish you'd have told me, E."

Evie nodded a bit against Mals hip, waiting until her hands had found the backs of Mals thighs and letting herself cling to them like a life force before she spoke. "I didn't know what else to do." She said softly, voice partially muffled by Mals jacket, but still understandable.

Mal nodded her head, sweeping one of her hands across Evies cheek delicately, until it came to rest in blue locks. Her fingers weaved expertly into the girls hair, knowing the feel and the waves like the back of her hand, thanks to countless nights of reassurances and thank yous and sorrys and maybes that came in forms both physical and vocal.

She sighed now though, thinking of Evies words. No one really knew what to do on the Isle, spawn of the big bad or not, and Mal understood. Of course she understood. So Mal drew in a breath, letting her fingers glide through Evies hair in silence for another moment, and she nodded.

"I know," she said, softly, holding Evie against her as delicately as she could, feeling reassured every time a puff of warm air from an exhale would hit her hip. "I know."

She'd figure out a way to get to the docks later. For now, she was here, with Evie, who loved her despite Isle rules, despite Mals obnoxious temper, despite it being so much easier if she didn't, and Mal struggled to ever picture a universe where she'd want it any different.

(Even if she had to end up asking Anthony Tremaine to go get her party of five some food.)

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr as @i-said-oops or @evies-writings if you wanna yell


End file.
